creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 March 2016
12:31 Hej 12:31 Hej Rzymu 12:34 No elo elo 12:40 Kyu <3 12:40 Az <3 12:40 Red 12:40 .__. 12:40 Co ja czytam 12:43 Mama Dziewczyny ją kochała natomiast jej ojciec odkąd tylko pamiętała pomiatał nią,wyzywał ją oraz ją bił. Już nie raz Roxanne miała nieopanowaną chęc zabicia go ale jakos sie powstrzymywała. 12:43 Po swojemu zróbmy to... 12:43 Btw. Witajcie ci co żyją :v 12:44 Ranna Roxanne pobiegła do szkolnej łazienki i to co zobaczyła wprawiło ją w zachwyt 12:44 12:44 Jej włosy były teraz koloru krwistej czerwieni zawsze chciała takie mieć ! 12:44 Jezu co ja czytam 12:44 Czytałem to ;____; 12:44 Albo coś łudząco podobnego :v 12:44 Wyjeła swój nóż z plecaka który zawsze nosiła i szybko pobiegła do grupki chłopaków 12:45 Boże, dramat! 12:45 Roxanne zaczęła wszystkim podcinać gardła a po skończonej pracy powiedziała: 12:45 12:45 ,,Remember about dead ! 12:45 No kisne. 12:45 Emmmm... 12:45 Nie ogarniam .-. 12:45 Teraz nie jest juz Roxanne Woods tą biedną dziewczynką, teraz nazywa się RED. 12:45 12:45 Dobra, kasuję to 12:45 xD 12:46 ._. 12:47 *kaszel* 12:48 Eh 12:48 te nowe pasty 12:48 nie to co dawniej 12:48 "Nastolatka duch na imprezie" 12:48 Jestem teraz na 100% pewien 12:49 Czytałem praktycznie taką samą pastę 12:49 Miała x w nazwie :v 12:50 Ja czekam na ból kości ogonowej za skasowanie dwóch past 12:50 No bo przecież były idealne! 12:50 .-. 12:50 Ipki 12:51 O, Kyu! :D 12:51 Heeej! ^^ 12:51 Ceś Rzym <3 12:51 <3 Kurooo 12:51 Jestem znowu chora ._ 12:51 ._. 12:52 Wat? 12:52 : < 12:52 A cóż to atakuje twój cesarzowy organizm? 12:53 Kyu 12:53 Nie kasuj ich :c 12:53 Skasowałam już, sorry :< 12:53 Master męczy mnie kaszel 12:53 W nocy się dusiłam 12:53 Cieknie mi z nosa 12:53 Mam dreszcze 12:53 I wymiotuję. 12:53 Ranu ;_; 12:53 ;-; 12:54 Biedna Ty, masz jakieś podejrzenia, czym to może być spowodowane? 12:54 Za godzinę ponad idę na EKG serca :v 12:54 Tak, niewyleczoną grypą. 12:54 Jezu, kalectwo xd 12:54 Zignorowane choroby potrafią uderzyć ponownie ze zdwojoną siłą :/ 12:54 Ciągle coś mi jest 12:55 AKURAT kiedy mam iść do szkoły xd 12:55 Przypadek? Nie sądzę. 12:55 Kuro, a o co chodzi Z tym podpisem? 12:55 Rodzice myślą, że symuluję xd 12:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INqn1KQrhcg 1488 12:56 9. Na znak, że przeczytałeś/aś Regulamin - podpisz się w temacie "Podpisy" imieniem i nazwiskiem postaci oraz dopisz "Podaj cebulę". 12:56 co? 12:57 Ah, okej! 12:57 Az! 12:57 O nie, wydałem się ;-; 12:57 Że co? ;____; 12:57 http://www.matreshka.aaf.pl/ 12:57 Ruszyłam z tym! 12:58 Zrobione'd 12:58 Trza tylko towarzyszy do napadu znaleźć 06:06 Więc chociaż 1 noc w roku nieprzespana 06:06 2/10, nie polecam Hej 06:06 czyli to co Stanisławy lubią najbardziej 06:06 A wbijaj 06:06 Bęeziesz jednym z grzeczniejszych 06:06 jak wbiję to puszczę pół miasta z dymem z moją ekipą chlejusów Xd 06:06 yo 06:06 Jasne xD 06:07 Nie przebijesz tutejszej armii 06:07 nic nie przebije ekipy z Mielna XD DD 06:07 XD 06:07 byłem tam dwa razy i dwa razy wracałem z bolącą wątrobą i szumem we łbie 06:07 Hej Kuro 06:07 siema 06:07 Hej 06:07 Rycerz 06:07 co 06:07 Mam 4 piwa (lf) 06:07 Cesarzowa! <3 06:07 (lf) 06:07 O tak! Tak! 06:07 Rzym <3 06:07 czas wybierać nową kadrę XD D 06:08 Będzie krwawo! ~ :D 06:08 Niech żyje Cesarzowa, jej wola to świętość ^^ 06:08 opyliłem przed chwilą ostrego kebsa 06:08 będzie ogień 06:08 yo 06:08 Zjadłabym kebaba 06:08 Ale zjem tosty :< 06:08 raz miałem moralniaka 06:08 bo zjadłem kebsa przed wypiciem darmowego browara i nie mogłem go dopić 06:08 i musiałem oddać szmydowi ;_; 06:09 Grubas wszystko wychlał 06:09 Dzisiaj kończy 18 a za miesiąc impreza Xd 06:09 chryste panie 06:09 wow 06:09 A ty kiedy masz urodziny...? xD 06:10 10 sierpnia 06:10 powiem tak będę trzeźwiał tydzień 06:10 XD Dd 06:10 9 dni po mnie o.o 06:10 XD 06:13 W końcu #odzyskanylaptop 06:13 Rycu ma 2 dni przede mną 06:17 A ja mam codziennie urodziny 06:17 Jestem zacna. 06:17 (za to by Zozl mnie już kicknął xD ) 06:18 Zozol to świnia 06:19 i ty dobrze o tym wiesz 06:24 http://orig12.deviantart.net/5518/f/2016/062/0/d/well_by_kosotsu-d9r2t2e.png 06:24 Cześ 06:26 : 3 06:26 o/ 06:26 >chyba czas namalować psychola 06:26 >nie chce mi się, namaluję siebie 06:26 :V 06:27 yo 2016 03 02